Transported Easter
by pinkrangersforever
Summary: Liz Here again. Well it's easter time and i'm really excited but the team has other plans. *hears footsteps* Great just great. I have plans for them but Lily also has plans for me. *Screams* No Lily Bad Lily. Stop it. What is she doing to me? Read!Save ME


Jungle Fury: Transported Easter

I look around the hotel room and sees that Lily was still crashed out on the bed covers everywhere. I shake my head at the blonde. The desk that the hotel had provided said it was Saturday the day before Easter. I am typically an earlier riser. I look at the black clock with the glowing red numbers. It read seven o'clock am. As quietly as I could I open the drawers which only contains a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, long sleeve shirt, and her jungle fury uniform. I grab the tight pants and skirt along with the t-shirt. I walk over to the wood table grabbing my purple glasses in the process. Slipping on my shoes and grabbing the key, I quietly slip out the door. Looking around I notice I'm not the only one up early. Walking over to the older man and placing a hand on his shoulder. Tommy grabs my wrist, like he was going to flip me over.

"You don't have to flip me," I whisper. The dark haired man faces me.

"What are you doing up so early?" He questions as we walk down the hallway.

"It's rare I ever sleep in," I explain, "I'm horrible at Christmas."

Tommy laughs quietly, "Care to go for a walk?"

"Are you a mind reader?" I inquire, "I was just about to ask you if you wanted to do the same thing."

They reach the main lobby after a while of walking.

"I need to ask the desk clerk something," I inform the Caucasian.

"Alright, I'll wait," He tells me.

As I approach the white desk that has two levels, one level higher than the others, I ask the woman at the desk, "Excuse me," the desk clerk looks up at me, "is there a store I can walk to easily?"

"There is one but it's about a mile walk," the red haired woman answers.

"Thank you," I say as I walk away from the business attire woman.

"You ready for a two mile walk?" I question the man dressed in a white shirt, and jeans.

"Why two miles?" Tommy questions me.

"I need to go to the store for a few things."

"Like what?" he asks her.

"Tomorrow's Easter." I announce like that would explain it all.

"Huh?"

"Traditions are running through my head at the moment and the team needs some fun. I can see it in their eyes."

"Alright let's go," Tommy states excitedly.

"You okay Tommy? You're not running a fever are you?" I joke placing a hand on his forehead.

"Yeah why?"

"You just don't seem like you would get excited about this kind of thing," I explain.

"Easter isn't my thing but if the team needs some fun than we might as well give them fun," Tommy explains.

My jaw drops and cross my arms across my chest, "What have you done with the real Tommy? Did someone turn you back into a teenager?"

Tommy laughs, "No it's the same Tommy you know, just ready to have a little fun."

"Tommy and fun, that was not a mix I thought I would find especially since you're an adult," I remark laughing. We had been walking for a while after we left the hotel.

"I can be a kid too," Tommy says smacking my arm.

"Oh is that how you want to play, _Mr. Rainbow?" _I taunt. Luckily there was a field not far away. I take off running, laughing as I ran. Tommy snarls and takes off right behind me. His footsteps echo in my ears. I know he is catching up with me.

The footsteps stop echoing in my ears, "crap."

I look over my shoulder and notice the falcon launching himself at me. Quickly realizing I had an advantage, I quickly change direction. I whip around and start back peddling. I see the man face down, body spread out, and then he rolls over on his back flipping up in the process. I run in the direction of the store hoping I can get there before Tommy can launch himself at me again. I'm not so lucky and his football instincts start taking over. He starts charging me and then aims for my legs tackling me in the process. I feel the grass under me and know I'm down for the count.

I try to roll over to see if I can look at a way to get out but Tommy tightens his grip.

"Fine you win," I snarl not happy that I got taken down so easily.

He lets go of my legs and we push ourselves up off the ground. We look around and see that the store isn't too much farther.

"We better get going," I tell him, "The others will be up shortly."

Tommy nods as we enter the store. We quickly get in and get out. We walk silently back to the hotel. My mind is racing of where to hide the stuff for tomorrow except the coloring for the eggs. Luckily RJ and Tommy agreed to switch the rooms for the night. Theo, Casey, and Dom were starting to drive Tommy insane which I found funny because he could handle his team just fine.

"You sure RJ is okay with you switching rooms for the night?" I question him.

"Yeah, he knew Casey and Theo would drive me insane after a while," He answers.

"Then can I ask you a favor?" I silently plead that he'll say yes to my request.

"Could you store this stuff in the single? Since you've already seen it, it doesn't matter if you have it in your room."

"Sure, do you need to set it up in my room to?"

"If you don't mind."

"No I don't mind."

"Thanks." We arrive back at the hotel and see the gang enjoying the free breakfast that the hotel provides.

"Tommy, please take this upstairs and give me your key," I tell him.

Tommy simply nods, and pulls out his key. I give him a silent thank you nod and walk towards the group.

"Hey guys!" I say.

"Where were you?" Lily asks.

"I had to run to the store," I explain not giving them a full answer.

"Tommy went with you?" RJ questions.

"Yes, speaking of him can I have your room key RJ?" I question him and pull out Tommy's key. RJ pulls out his own key and switches it with me.

"I'll be right back," I inform them as I take off towards the stair case.

"She's up to something," Dom notices.

"She is but what?" Casey inquires.

That was the last of the conversation before I climbed up the stairs. I reach Tommy and swipe the key.

"Sorry I took so long. The gang was asking me questions." Tommy nods and then we both head downstairs for breakfast.

"What are you planning Liz?" Lily questions me.

"You have to wait," I tell her. They all turn to Tommy.

"What is she up to?" They all question him.

"Not telling, just know fun is involved," he remarks giving them a little hint.

"Oh well looks like we aren't going to get anything out of either of them," RJ notes.

"There is one way," Lily sneers, a sly grin appears on her face.

"Oh no you don't," I snarl, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Lily gets up out of her chair which was across from me as she does I take off like a shot.

"What's going on?" RJ questions the group.

"Let's just say tickling is involved," Casey grins wickedly.

"I better go interfere," Tommy announces as he gets up out of his chair.

"No let them have their fun," Dom stops him.

"No one is going to get hurt right?" RJ asks.

"Only Liz is going to get hurt," Theo explains as a wicked grin appears on his face same as Casey's.

"What do you mean?" RJ is very confused at what is going on.

"You'll see."

Meanwhile up in the girl's room, Lily is trying to tackle me on to the bed to torture me.

"Lily, you suck you realize that?" I taunt as I attempt to dodge all her attacks.

"Yes I do." Her sly grin is still plastered on her face.

I decide to get smart, "If you tickle me you won't have any fun tonight."

"What would I be doing instead?"

"Training with RJ," I explain.

"He's not that bad to train with," Lily taunts as I dart into the bathroom, locking the door.

"You have to come out eventually!" Lily shouts through the door.

"Eventually being the key word," I shout back.

"I'm going now," Lily informs me. I hear the main door slam but know she's not really gone as I have pulled the same prank many times.

Lily goes down to the table and pulls out a chair. She slumps down in defeat.

"What happened?" Casey asks.

"She evaded me," Lily says as she crosses her arms placing them on the table.

"Hand over the key," Tommy orders Lily. Lily hands him the key.

I hear the door open from the bathroom, and stay there until I hear a voice.

"Liz, come out its safe," I hear the male voice.

"How can I be so sure?" I ask.

"No one else is with me," The voice says.

"Come on its falcon," Tommy says.

I sigh and get up off the ground. I unlock the door and surprised Tommy is the one to get me.

"What did Lily have planned for you?" Tommy asks me.

"Tickle torture," I explain.

"Why?"

"Rather not talk about it," I tell him.

The day goes on training and many other things are planned. Nights finally fell and it was time for the fun to begin.

"Alright guys I was able to convince the kitchen to let me do this so we could have some fun tonight," I announced as they enter the room.

"Everything go as planned?" Tommy whispers. I nod my head and join the group.

"What are we doing?" Theo asks.

"Painting eggs," I explain, "you use the white crayon to keep the areas white that you don't want dyed."

"Awesome I haven't done this in forever!" Casey shouts.

"Same," Lily shouts nodding her head.

I even got extra dye to make black for Tommy. We were having fun and I played music off my MP3. Lily got up and danced in front of the television.

RJ and Dom were having a great time. I took a moment and sat back watching the group as they made designs on their eggs. I smile as I pull out my cell which had a camera on the back and took a picture of the group. At around nine or ten we were finally finished decorating, I put the eggs in the fridge provide from the hotel.

"Alright everyone, hold up your hands," I tell them and pull out the camera once again.

They hold their hands up and I laugh as I take the picture.

We all enter the bathroom to wash the dye off our hands. Tommy comes out first and I nod to him and he knows exactly what the nod means.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the key. I walk out of the room and enter the single room.

I had found every single color for the Easter baskets that Tommy and I had bought.

I get to work to putting together the baskets. As I finish up the last basket, Tommy enters and it's almost midnight after having him knock, also announcing himself.

"You should probably get some sleep," Tommy says.

"Yeah I should," I say quietly as I leave the room.

I stifle a yawn as I enter the room and see everyone crashed in the beds. I see that the keys are sitting out on a table I grab one hoping that it's Casey's or Theo's and walk back to the room next door.

I was in luck that I grabbed the right key. Morning crept through the window as I expected it would and I got up hopped in the shower not caring if all the boys had used it or not.

In the room next door, it's not a good sign.

"Where is she?" Casey asks as he notices I'm not there.

"Could she have been captured?" Theo asks.

"Let's go wake Tommy up and see if he knows anything," Lily suggests. They walk down the hall to Tommy's room. Tommy was up making sure everything was set for the invasion, but it came sooner than expected.

"Where's Liz?" I hear outside Tommy's door as I'm getting ready.

I quietly open the door to see the gang standing outside Tommy's door.

"Where did you think I went?" I question. I laugh as they jump.

"Don't do that!" Theo scolds me.

"Tommy is everything ready to go?" I ask him.

"Yep."

"Good, alright everyone in the room," I instruct.

"What are these?" Theo looks and sees the baskets.

"Happy Easter!" I shout to everyone.

Casey goes and picks up a basket. I notice it's the wrong basket.

"Wrong basket Casey," I tell him and hand him the right basket.

I hand out the right baskets to everyone. They dig into the baskets.

"How late did you stay up to make these baskets?" RJ asks.

"Until about mid night," I answer.

"Where were you last night?" Lily asks.

"I crashed in the boy's room since you all were trashed in the other room."

Everyone is having fun looking at what I had bought them.

The End


End file.
